This invention relates to training devices and, more particularly, to a photosensitive dummy cartridge and magazine for temporarily converting a conventional firearm into a light-responsive training device, and the like.
Marksmanship training devices have been in use almost as long as firearms. The need for training devices of this nature arises from many sources. Thus, in its initial stages, at least, marksmanship training is much more effective if it is conducted in a relatively calm and stress-free atmosphere, away from the obvious tensions of the firing range and the presence of live ammunition. Cost reduction is another important consideration in the application of training devices to firearm proficiency. Illustratively, ammunition, even "training" ammunition, is expensive not only on a unit cost basis, but also from the standpoint of transportation, storage, accountability control and issue.
There is the further problem of the availability of suitable firing ranges. Certainly, for many modern weapons, ranges must be large. In these circumstances, there are first a limited number of possible ranges that can be used for "live firing" training purposes. Range utilization scheduling, the expense and inconvenience of moving troops and equipment to and from these facilities are, to identify just a few reasons, further examples of the very pressing need to develop realistic alternatives to "live firing" exercises.
Aside from the need for introducing genuine economies in military training with arms of all sorts, there also are a number of non-military needs for some apparatus that will assist in establishing and maintaining proficiency with small arms without using "live" or "ball" ammunition. Typically, police forces, sportsmen, competitive marksmen and the like, all may wish to train regularly with weapons in the absence of frequent accessibility to suitable "live firing" range facilities.
There is still a further need for marksmanship apparatus for amusement, or "arcade" application. A visit to any "arcade" will show at a glance that weapons simulators and marksmanship related devices are among the more popular "games". From a troop training viewpoint, moreover, the enthusiasm that many young people have for these "arcade" games can be carried over into a similar level of enthusiasm among young recruits for weapons training, if the exercises are realistic and presented in an "arcade" game format.
Consequently, improvements in apparatus of this nature that will increase realism will certainly enhance user, or player interest and entertainment.
Thus, there is a need for an improved device that can be adapted to a large number of weapons in order to create a more realistic environment for training and entertainment purposes without introducing a need for expensive "live" ammunition and conventional range facilities.